Pra nunca mais
by Ferfa
Summary: Severus queria apenas uma promessa. Ele jurou que acreditaria nas palavras de alguém que não merecia confiança. Mas não... Nada lhe foi prometido. Ele não podia mais lutar. [Lucius & Severus]


* * *

Pra nunca mais  
por Ferfa.

* * *

Disclaimer: Os personagens são propriedades da Rowling. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. 

Spoilers: primeiro ao sexto livro

Shipper: Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape

Classificação: M

Avisos: slash, cenas de sexo (crianças, cuidado! XD)

Sinopse: Severus queria apenas uma promessa. Ele jurou que acreditaria nas palavras de alguém que não merecia confiança. Mas não... Nada lhe foi prometido. Ele não podia mais lutar.

--------------------

A reunião tinha terminado, para a felicidade de Severus. Não conseguia prestar atenção nas palavras do Lorde e tinha sorte por ele não ter percebido isso. Estava tão animado! Descobrira onde os Potter estavam. Logo a família inteira estaria morta. Junto com o tal garoto da profecia que Severus entreouvira.

Deveria ser um dia de glória para o rapaz. Afinal, aquele que ele sempre odiara seria morto em breve. Junto com a mestiça nojenta e um bebezinho. O auge da guerra, que cada vez mais pendia para o lado deles.

Porém, estava ansioso. Mal conseguia esconder isso, para sua infelicidade. Lançou mais um olhar para o relógio. Quase onze. Era cedo demais. Haviam marcado meia-noite, mas, por Deus, ele não conseguia esperar nem mais um minuto!

Recusou o convite dos outros Comensais para tomar um drinque e comemorar um pouco. Viu Lucius aparatar. Para a casa dele. Com a mulher odiosa. E seu filho. Severus ferveu de raiva. Odiava aqueles novos Malfoy, intrusos em sua vida.

Andou para longe de onde estavam os Comensais. Olhou para os lados e se certificou que estava sozinho. Cobriu o rosto com a capa negra e, com um baixo estralo, aparatou.

Era um hotel velho e caindo aos pedaços. Não era o preferido de Severus e muito menos de Lucius, mas fora a melhor saída encontrada. Entravam e saíam sem serem perguntados de nada. Todos ali sempre escondidos e desconfiados. O lugar perfeito para quem queria ser discreto.

A noite era particularmente escura e sombria. Estavam próximos do dia das bruxas. Fazia um vente forte e nuvens cobriam a Lua Cheia. Sentiu frio e apertou mais a capa contra o corpo, vendo a placa parcialmente iluminada. O letreiro velho anunciava "Hotel Hannes" com letras pequenas.

Apressou o passo. Abriu a porta de madeira antiga, seguido de um rangido e o barulho de sino. Algumas velas apenas, no hall. O cheiro de madeira velha, misturada com cigarro e bebida o deixou levemente enjoado. Tudo ali era quase nojento.

Uma velha enrugada estava numa cadeira distante, rindo como uma maníaca e chacoalhando seu corpo, segurando frouxamente um jornal nas mãos. Severus ignorou-a completamente, dirigindo-se ao balcão.

O homem por de trás dele era o dono do hotel. Severus não sabia seu nome, mas essa era quase uma regra ali. Sempre falsos nomes. Não chegava a ser velho, apesar das imensas partes grisalhas que tingiam seu cabelo fracamente castanho.

"Trinta e sete", disse Severus, apenas, sem mostrar o rosto e falando numa voz quase sussurrada. Nada de "Boa noite" ou qualquer outro cumprimento. Íntimo demais. O homem levantou-se, indo até um mural cheio de chaves, pegando uma delas e jogando no balcão, na frente de Severus.

"Espera alguém?".

"Sim. Apenas... uma pessoa", completou. Não gostava daquela parte. O homem deu de ombros e concordou, enquanto Severus pegava a chave e subia na escada velha.

Às vezes imaginava quando aquela escada finalmente cederia ao peso dos que passavam por ela e cairia. Sempre rezava para que não fosse justamente quando _ele_ passava.

Chegou ao terceiro andar. Dez portas, cinco de cada lado do corredor. Estava escuro e silencioso. Acendeu a ponta de sua varinha e caminhou até o quarto trinta e sete. Não que precisasse de luz para encontrá-lo. Ele tinha certeza que já decorara até mesmo os _detalhes_ da porta, cheia de lascas e riscos, fora os cupins.

Abriu a porta, entrando no quarto, igualmente escuro. A falta de janelas dava um ar abafado ao local, somado ao cheiro de mofo da mobília velha. Havia cinco velas em posições estratégicas.

Pela milésima vez, talvez, observou com atenção aquele quarto. Mais humilhante, impossível. Lembrava-se de ter rido quando estivera ali com Lucius pela primeira vez. O loiro torcera o nariz, resignado. Não podiam mexer em nada ali, claro, mas vontade não faltava.

A primeira vez... Parecia fazer anos. Apenas alguns meses. E essa poderia ser a última. _'Deus, me dê esperanças'_, pediu Severus, em silêncio.

O quarto era minúsculo, suficiente apenas para poucas coisas. A cama ficava no centro, encostada na parede. Era um meio termo entre o tamanho de solteiro e casal. Uma colcha velha e parcialmente comida por traças estava estendida e desarrumada em cima dela. Severus sabia o quanto aquela cama rangia.

Um criado-mudo em cada lado e uma mesinha mais afastada, com uma cadeira de cada lado. Havia uma garrafa de whisky em cima. Com certeza, ordens de Lucius. Severus deixou um sorriso lhe escapar, enquanto sentava na cama.

Mais alguns minutos...

Deixou-se perder entre as quatro paredes, vagando em sua mente. Aquelas recordações eram comuns. As melhores que tinha. Seus poucos momentos de felicidade.

Um ataque aos trouxas havia acabado de ter sido concluído com muito êxito. Não apenas trouxas mortos, mas também um ou dois Comensais. Bellatrix comentou, rindo, que os Longbottom finalmente tinham atingido a loucura. Mais informações preciosas.

As notícias pipocavam de forma sensacionalista no Profeta Diário. Um ataque em massa no mesmo dia que dois grandes Aurores haviam sido encontrados num Beco sujo, sem conseguir formar duas frases com sentido e num estado de semi-consciência.

Como Bella ria naquela noite!

Os Comensais brindaram e Voldemort ficou satisfeito. Era o fim da primeira semana de Severus ali. O Lado das Trevas. O Lado que ele sempre sabia que seria dele, mesmo quando era apenas um estudante cheio de sonhos de grandeza.

A primeira vez que vira Lucius.

Lucius tinha pose aristocrática, olhar frio e queixo pontudo. Os cabelos longos e loiros caíam-lhe nos ombros e ele parecia ver qualquer detalhe com seus olhos cinza-escuro. Cumprimentou Severus com um aceno de cabeça, servindo-se logo de um copo. Conversou com Bella brevemente. Severus viu sua aliança de ouro brilhar contra a luz.

Uma vaga lembrança lhe ocorreu. Em Hogwarts. Lucius estudara com ele. Três anos mais velho, monitor e popular.

Culpou-se ao perceber que aquele bruxo ocupava cada vez mais seus pensamentos. Acompanhava seus gestos escondido nas sombras. Seu sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes perfeitamente brancos e aliados. Ele falara uma ou duas vezes de sua mulher.

Narcissa.

Severus sabia que ela era uma Black. Irmã de Bellatrix, aliás. Odiou-a, sem saber direito o motivo. Ela havia dado a luz há pouco. Um menino. Herdeiro dos Malfoy. Lucius falava dele com orgulho e animação, mas não tinha aquele tom quando o assunto era _Cissy_.

Fora convocada junto com Lucius por Voldemort, para traçarem-lhe um plano. O coração de Severus disparou. Estaria sozinho, pela primeira vez, com Lucius. Aquele velho e isolado hotel havia sido indicado pelo Lorde. Os dois se encontraram lá. O plano saiu naturalmente, perfeito. Suas idéias se encaixavam. Tudo se encaixava.

Lucius lhe sorrira tantas vezes! Severus sentia-se como uma garotinha tolamente apaixonada. Deveria tirar aquilo da cabeça. Era tudo tão irreal.

Irreal, pelo menos, até ser tomado pelo loiro com quase selvageria, num beijo que ele não esperava. Severus foi divido entre êxtase e confusão. Aqueles lábios junto aos dele... A língua experiente explorando cada canto da sua boca.

Sentiu-se sendo jogado na cama. O rangido foi enorme, mas ele não prestava atenção naquilo. As idéias ainda não tinham voltado aos seus devidos lugares. Aquilo deveria ser um sonho. Só podia...

"Eu te quero, Severus...", ouviu a voz rouca de Lucius sussurrar. Seu corpo se arrepiou inteiro. Não demorou nem um segundo para concordar. Deus estava sendo bom com ele. Pela primeira vez.

Severus voltou ao presente com uma batida na porta. Olhou para o relógio, assustado. Passava um pouco da meia-noite. Ele não notara o tempo passar, como sempre. Sempre dava certo... As divagações faziam o relógio correr.

- Quem é? – perguntou, hesitante, sabendo a resposta.

- Lucius. – veio a voz do outro lado, um pouco abafada.

Severus abriu a porta e lá estava o loiro. Com uma capa igualmente negra, o capuz um pouco acima dos olhos. Tinha um meio sorriso e enlaçou Severus pela cintura, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Boa noite, querido. – sussurrou. – Sabe o quanto anseio por essas horas? Passo o dia pensando em quanto mais vai demorar para estar aqui, nesse quarto nojento. Veja a que ponto eu cheguei! – disse, divertido, mas soando incrivelmente irritado. Severus riu.

Lucius fechou a porta atrás deles com chave. Os dois estavam no quarto. Finalmente tudo completo.

Severus planejara uma conversa, antes de mais nada. Mas não conseguia. Tentava retomar a consciência, mas não podia. Lucius tirava-lhe toda a razão. As mãos do mais velho desciam e subiam pelo corpo magro do outro, enquanto os beijos iam do pescoço para boca. Aquilo o deixava quase louco.

- Lucius... – ele ainda tentou.

Mas foi calado com um beijo. A língua quente roçando com a sua. Ele se arrepiou. Sabia que há instantes aquela mesma língua estivera na boca de outra pessoa. Cissy. Maldita. A mãe do filho dele.

Foi tomado pela raiva, mas controlou-se. Aquela era uma batalha parcialmente perdida, pelo menos por hora.

Lucius tirou sua capa. Vestia-se com casualidade, elegante como sempre. Severus imitou o gesto e as duas capas caíram num canto qualquer.

- Deve receber um prêmio especial por ter sido tão prestativo ao Lorde. – disse Lucius, com malícia. Aproximou-se novamente, abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa de Severus.

Oh Deus. Ele queria seu "prêmio especial".

O resto dos botões foram abertos e a camisa retirada. Severus tinha a pele clara e levemente acinzentada. Lucius deixou suas mãos hábeis correrem por ali, em seguida abraçando o outro e deitando-se com ele na cama.

O rangido tão comum. Era quase musica para os ouvidos de Severus. Lucius voltou a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos procuravam o zíper dele. Abriu-se tão rapidamente que Severus poderia quase afirmar que estava quebrado.

Lucius abaixou-se até a altura da calça e retirou-a. Ambos quase tremiam de excitação. A última peça que Severus usava finalmente foi tirada. A cueca virou apenas mais uma coisa no meio das roupas espalhadas pelo quarto pequeno.

O paraíso havia sido dado de presente a ele. Lucius tocava seu sexo, primeiro com as mãos e depois a boca. Deixou o primeiro gemido escapar dos seus lábios, chamando o nome do loiro e pedindo apenas que ele não parasse.

A mente parecia ter parado de funcionar. Ele não conseguia ter dois pensamentos coerentes. Suas mãos corriam pela colcha velha e ele apenas conseguia sentir a boca de Lucius.

Viu um sorriso satisfeito surgir no rosto do seu amante quando ele finalmente gozou. Suas pernas estavam um pouco bambas, mas ele sabia que era apenas a primeira parte do "prêmio". Sentou-se trêmulo na cama, acompanhando Lucius com os olhos.

O loiro sentou-se numa das cadeiras frágeis, fazendo dois copos com pouco gelo aparecer diante dele. Abriu a garrafa de whisky e encheu-os.

- Vamos brindar. – disse, ainda sorrindo.

Severus demorou um pouco para assimilar a cena toda. Nu, buscou por sua capa no chão e vestiu-se, sentando-se diante de Lucius e levando a bebida aos lábios.

O líquido correu queimando sua garganta e ele controlou-se para não fazer uma careta. Não gostava muito daquilo, decididamente. Um vinho cairia bem melhor. Já Lucius, quase terminou o copo com um gole.

- O Lorde tem algum plano para você? – perguntou Lucius, de repente, soando sério.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – balbuciou Severus. Tomou mais um gole de whisky.

- Deve ter. O Lorde deve te ter em alto conta agora, _Sevvie_. Espero que esteja pronto para atender qualquer pedido dele...

Seu tom... Falava como se soubesse. Soubesse o que passava na mente de Severus. Talvez aquela fosse a oportunidade ideal para ter a conversa que tanto passeou por sua mente nos últimos dias. Que lhe tirava o sono e a calma.

- Lucius... Você... Você sabe?

- Sei?

- Tem habilidade em ler mentes, não é? Você comentou isso comigo! Você... Você tem lido minha mente?

O loiro riu, lançando a cabeça para trás e fazendo seus cabelos mexerem-se. Um instante depois, estava sério, encarando Severus nos olhos.

- Sei.

'_Merda!'_.

- Vai... Vai me denunciar, ou coisa assim? – perguntou o outro, hesitante. O whisky já lhe caía perfeitamente bem. Quase uma válvula de escape para tudo aquilo. Não deveria ter sido assim. Não conseguia sentir raiva de Lucius, apesar de saber que deveria.

Estava aprendendo a ler e fechar sua mente, sozinho, fazia algum tempo. Parecia que os progressos não haviam sido suficientes.

- Não. Também acho que o Lorde das Trevas não é as mil maravilhas. Se quiser fugir, boa sorte. Sabe que tem grandes chances de ser morto. Sabe que é praticamente por uma corda em volta do seu pescoço. A escolha é apenas sua.

- Você poderia me fazer ficar. Eu ficaria por você. – disse Severus, sem pensar muito. O rosto ficou quente e ele sentiu-se corado.

- Por mim? – repetiu o loiro, levantando apenas uma das sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços. O copo de whisky já estava vazio.

- Sim... – ele hesitava. Forçou-se em continuar. – Prometa que vai largar sua mulher. Deixar tudo para trás para mim.

Lucius riu. Gargalhou.

A cadeira quase quebrou, tamanha a histeria que tomara conta dele.

- Deixar Narcissa? E depois fazer o que? Permitir que os pais dela venham me matar? Jogar toda minha reputação para o alto? Está louco, Severus? Eu nunca farei isso. Tenho uma linhagem para continuar. Tenho que criar Draco.

- Mas Lucius...

- Não seja tolo. Eu não farei isso, querido. Nem por você. Agora pare de ter essas idéias de menininhas tolas, ok?

Severus já tinha esquecido como era a sensação de querer chorar até não ter mais lágrimas. De cortar seus pulsos, gritar para o mundo que tudo era um inferno. Doeu mais do que uma facada nas costas, uma traição. Ele tinha tido tanta esperança! Ele confiara de que tudo estaria bem.

Claro que se enganara. Deus não seria bom para sempre.

Não teve consciência de que concordava com as palavras de Lucius. O bruxo levantou-se e puxou-o da cadeira, beijando-lhe nos lábios e sussurrando qualquer coisa. Novamente, foi jogado na cama.

Odiou o rangido.

Lucius tirou-lhe a capa e despiu a própria roupa. Sem muita delicadeza, ordenou-lhe para abrir as pernas. Acariciou-lhe por alguns momentos. Ele não sentia. Estava longe dali.

O bruxo o penetrou e ele teve a vaga lembrança de um momento de dor, seguido de prazer. Lucius se movia com rapidez, entrando e saindo. Gemia, passando a mão pelo corpo de Severus, beijando-lhe cada pedaço.

Era o que temia. A última vez.

Lucius gozou e deitou-se ao lado dele. Não parecia ter percebido nada de errado. Como era possível? Tudo era tão errado! Severus não podia entender como deixara a situação chegar naquele ponto.

Estava obcecado, apaixonado.

E não podia fazer nada a respeito disso. Apenas aceitar. No fundo, sempre soubera que aquele momento chegaria.

Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto, solitária, perdendo-se na colcha. O bruxo ao seu lado já dormia num sono tranqüilo. Estava um pouco suado, abraçado a Severus. Com cuidado, afastou-lhe os braços e passou a mão pelos fios loiros. Mais uma lágrima.

Beijou levemente os lábios de Lucius, tentando não fazer barulho ao levantar-se da cama. Recolheu as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, vestindo-se rapidamente. Não conseguiria esperar o amanhecer.

Fechou a porta ao sair. Teria que esquecer todos os seus detalhes. A plaquinha com o número trinta e sete estava torta e ele endireitou-a levemente. Sua despedida.

Por fim, aparatou. Seu coração estava disparado. Quebrado pelo que fizera, gritando para ele voltar, para ele lutar. Mas ele não podia mais. Era seu destino, afinal.

Seria uma longa conversa com Albus Dumbledore.

--------------------

**N/A: **mais uma LS.

Escrevi em uma hora, mais ou menos, sem muita dificuldade. A história já estava inteirinha montada na minha cabeça e... ahn... pois é. Comentem, okay? o.o

Aaah. Um dia eu ainda faço um final feliz para eles. XD

P.S.: nunca tinha escrito NC... ficou ruim?


End file.
